fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Hector
Hector (ヘクトル, Hekutoru) is one of the three protagonist of Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. He is also a minor character in the previous game, Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi. Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken In Rekka no Ken, Hector is a young lord and a good friend of Eliwood. Hector's parents died of a disease and his older brother, Uther, is the current lord of Ostia. He is bold by nature, and his straightforward, blunt mannerisms are often a source of consternation among Lycian nobility. Tiring of the inaction on the part of the Lycian nobility against Marquess Laus' recent suspicious activity, he gathers his axe and sets out on a quest to help Eliwood search for his father Elbert with the assistance of some of his Ostian colleagues, Serra the cleric, Matthew the thief, and Oswin the knight. His personality has a surprising compatibility with Lyn's and they strike up an unusual friendship ranging from provoking each other to chasing each other on with offhand remarks. This frequently confuses Eliwood, who cannot tell whether they are friends or not. Later on in the story, Hector's brother Lord Uther dies of disease. Oswin was given strict orders not to tell him, which angered him greatly until Eliwood convinced him to forgive Oswin. He grieves for a short time, but then gets over it to help stop Nergal. Hector eventually acquires the legendary axe Armads, used by the legendary Durban. This is a foreshadowing to the events of Fūin no Tsurugi with the saying "He who wields Armads shall die not peacefully, but in battle"; a warning which Hector took seriously but chose to accept in order to help Eliwood. If he has an A support with Lyn, Florina, or Farina, he will marry her in the game's ending, also unlocking a special CG scene per character. Hector's class is a Lord, and his upgraded class is a Great Lord. Starting Stats * HP: 19 * Strength: 7 * Skill: 4 * Speed: 5 * Luck: 3 * Defense: 8 * Resistance: 0 * Movement: 5 * Constitution: 13 * Aid: 12 * Affinity: Lightning Promotion Gains * Hp: +3 * Strength: +0 * Skill: +2 * Speed: +3 * Luck: +0 * Def: +1 * Res: +3 * Move: +0 * Con: +2 * Aid: +2 * Initial Class: Lord * Promotion to: Great Lord * Additional Weapon after Promotion: Sword Growth Rates * HP: 90% * Strength: 60% * Skill: 45% * Speed: 35% * Luck: 30% * Defense: 50% * Resistance: 25% Fire Emblem:Fūin no Tsurugi Hector also appears in Fūin no Tsurugi, albeit only briefly before he dies from injuries sustained in battle against the Bern army, thus fulfilling Durban's prediction. Hector is the father of the character Lilina. Possible Endings Rekka no Ken Hector - General of Ostia Hector returned to Ostia and became her Marquess. His bond of friendship with Eliwood remains eternally strong. Hector and Farina Hector succeeded the throne as the marquess of Ostia, but the pain of his brother’s death weighed heavily on him. His beloved Farina gave him comfort and helped him become an enlightened leader. Hector and Florina Hector succeeded his brother as the marquess of Ostia, but the pain of his brother’s death weighed heavily on him. His beloved Florina gave him comfort and helped him become an enlightened leader. Hector and Lyn Hector succeeded the throne as the marquess of Ostia, but the pain of his brother’s death weighed heavily on him. His beloved Lyn gave him comfort and helped him become an enlightened leader. . Trivia *In the game, Hector's battle animation shows his outer cape color blue, while his official artwork in Rekka no Ken, shows his outer cape color red. *Before and after Hector classes up to Great Lord, when using any axe but Armads he holds the axe in his right hand. When using Armads however, the axe will switch to his left hand. *When doing a critical hit with Armads Hector will land the hit holding it in his right hand. Etymology Hector is almost certainly named after Hector of Troy, a hero from the Iliad known for his honor as well as his prowess in battle, who is killed by Achilles. Image:Hector.png|Hector's portrait in Fire Embem: Rekka no Ken Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi characters Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters